marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew Cororner (Earth-4577)
Enhanced Physiology: Cororner's powers come from his physiology being affected by a blast he was hit with produced from a prototype Stark Industries device that is unable to be replicated. *'Power Absorption': Obtainer can replicate the powers, energies, knowledge, talents, and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of any sentient alien races) through physical contact of his skin (or clothing that is in contact with his skin) with the skin of the other person (or clothing in contact with their skin). He is not limited to absorbing superhuman abilities: for example, he has absorbed the strength, agility, and sharp reflexes of an enhanced human. He can also absorb psionic abilities. In absorbing another person's memories Obtainer also gains the emotional responses connected to them. Obtainer can only absorb powers and abilities from living organic beings. He can possess the powers of several superhuman persons at once. No upper limit has yet been determined for the number of superhuman beings whose power he can maintain simultaneously, or for the amount of power that he can absorb. Obtainer can even absorb gross physical characteristics from a victim, allowing him to take on their physical appearance or a combination of several people's appearances. His physical appearance does not change when he absorbs powers and abilities from a normal looking human being unless he chooses. The victim's powers and abilities are not taken from them, rather, they are replicated within Coroner. Cororner can keep a copy of his victim's powers and abilities for as long as he chooses and can choose to place them into a "power database" from which he can choose any powers or abilities he can remember. Most often the process happens instantly when Cororner touches someone, but in certain instances where a being has possessed an extraordinary level of power they are able to resist him, and he may only share part of their power. Obtainer is able to absorb powers and abilities of several beings at once, though the experience can be confusing and disorienting for him, especially in his early years. He is also able to replicate certain powers or abilities but only if he is aware of what the person can do. If he is not aware, then he will just "obtain" all of their powers and abilities. Robotic beings are not immune to his power. If he were to absorb the powers and abilities of a robot, then he would have the ability to make a robotic exoskeleton appear around his body, giving him the robot's powers, but only if the robot's metal body provided any powers, such as Ultron's durability. Powerful enough beings can withstand his touch. Obtainer's power has grown over time, allowing him to "obtain" more powers as well as more powerful ones. Deadpool Powers: Cororner has decided to keep the powers of Deadpool on a regular basis. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' He possesses a superhuman healing factor that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He is able to heal from injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, beheading, and severe burns within moments. His healing factor is significantly more powerful than Wolverine's as he can regrow missing limbs and organs. His head or any other limb can be reattached using this ability. Even after being beheaded, he can still move his body normally. Unlike Wolverine's natural healing factor, Obtainer's is mentally driven to a partial extent. **'Foreign Chemical Resistance:' His body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for him to become intoxicated. He can, momentarily, be affected by certain drugs (tranquilizers) if exposed to a large enough dosage. **'Disease Immunity:' The unique regenerative qualities of his healing factor also extend to his immune system; he is immune to all diseases, infections, disorders, imperfection, and resistant to elemental extremes. **'Immortality:' His healing factor provides him with an endless lifespan by halting the aging process. **'Telepathic Immunity:' The healing factor causes his brain to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics. He is even immune to the Ghost Rider's penance stare. **'Possession Resistance:' Similar to the telepathic immunity, he is able to remain in control of himself while supernatural beings are trying to take control of him. No one can touch his soul. Captain Marvel Powers: Obtainer has also gone to using Carol Danvers's powers. *'Superhuman Strength:' He is superhumanly strong and is listed at a normal level of roughly Class 50. However, since he is able to absorb various types of energy, he can use this energy to temporarily increase his physical strength to levels up to class 100+. *'Superhuman Speed:' He is capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human could never achieve. *'Superhuman Stamina:' His musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. However, he is capable of channeling absorbed energy to further increase his stamina to higher levels. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of his body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. He is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. While channeling the energy he has absorbed, his body's resilience is extended to an even greater degree. Recently, he has proved capable of surviving and fighting in the vacuum of space, only requiring an air supply to do so. *'Superhuman Agility:' His agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' His reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Flight:' He is capable of propelling himself through the air and the vacuum of space at tremendous speeds. Although his top speed is unknown, he has been shown flying at three times speed of sound for several hours, so it is likely he can go much faster. *'Flash Precognition/Cosmic Awareness/Hyper-Cosmic Awareness': He is subconsciously able to anticipate the moves of his opponents, though this power is not exactly reliable and activates randomly. *'Photonic Blasts:' He can fire powerful concussion blasts of photon and stellar light energy from his hands and fingertips. *'Energy Absorption:' His body is capable of absorbing various types of energy for the purpose of temporarily enhancing his own physical attributes. He can augment his strength and energy projection up to the force of an exploding nuclear weapon. **'Minor Molecular Control:' He can use absorbed energy to transform his regular clothing into his costume and vice-versa. | Abilities = Deadpool Abilities: Cororner has decided to keep the abilities of Deadpool as well. *'Master Martial Artist:' He is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and is a master in multiple unarmed combat techniques. He is among the most skilled fighters in the Marvel universe, although in some fights it has been attributed to him being unpredictable. *'Master Assassin:' He is a master of assassination techniques, espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods, escape artistry, marksmanship, and is highly skilled with many bladed weapons and a number of other weapons including firearms. *'Multilingual:' He is fluent in Spanish, Japanese, German, Russian, and Esperanto. *'Medium Awareness:' He is aware that he is a fictional comic book character, allowing him to break the fourth wall. *'Unpredictability:' It is difficult for anyone to know what he will do at any given moment, given that he himself barely knows what he'll do at any given moment. This makes it difficult for most opponents to predict what he will do. | Strength = Cororner engages in moderate regular exercise. He is capable of "obtaining" the strength of almost anyone, even up to the Hulk and possibly stronger. | Weaknesses = Weakness Inheritance: When Obtainer "obtains" certain powers, he may "inherit" weaknesses that come with the powers, such as Wolverine's weakness to loud noises. Irresponsibility: Obtainer can be very irresponsible with his powers. Tony Stark once said to him, "The only reason you can't replace every hero on Earth is because you'd sooner juggle cars then throw them at villains." | Equipment = Obtainer Suit: Obtainer wears a tactical full-body suit made of unstable molecules given to him by Reed Richards. It is immune to the powers of the Fantastic Four, Avengers, X-Men, and "pretty much anything else you can think of". This includes gunshots, puncture wounds, burns, exposure to space, explosives, and energy blasts as well as falls from great heights and direct blows from the Hulk. The suits goggles provide telescopic vision, omni-directional scanning, plasma blasts capable of melting through steel, and a camera. The gloves have grappling lines within them. The suit contains an AI designed by Richards called SUIT, which provides Cororner with his vitals, a database of powers and abilities he has collected and from whom, the powers and abilities of those in a 5 mile radius, and S.H.I.E.L.D. databases. | Transportation = S.H.I.E.L.D. transportation | Weapons = | Trivia = | Notes = *His last name is commonly mistaken as "Coroner". *He has an affinity for jazz music. *His favorite film series is Mission Impossible. *He has admitted that "The Obtainer" is a stupid sounding name and is often ridiculed for it. *He is a colossal fan of superheroes and keeps a collection of pictures of himself with certain heroes and villains.}} Category:Power Mimicry Category:SHIELD members Category:Energy Absorption Category:Knowledge Absorption Category:Combat Masters Category:Healing Factor Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Immortality Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Super Agility Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Super Reflexes Category:Flight Category:Sixth Sense Category:Energy Blasts Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins Category:Multilingual Category:Marksmanship Category:Fourth Wall Awareness Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Super Senses Category:Original Characters Category:Plasma Generation Category:Telescopic Vision